


Episode 5: Economics of Fandom

by earis, Lukoni, Measured_Words, Nary



Series: Ficthropology Podcasts [5]
Category: A Fannish Field of Value: Online Fan Gift Culture - Karen Hellekson, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: A Fannish Field of Value: Online Fan Gift Culture, John Fiske, Karen Hellekson, Meta, Nonfiction, Podcast, Recommendations, The Cultural Economy of Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earis/pseuds/earis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukoni/pseuds/Lukoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annnd we're... well, we're here! With Episode Five!! We've got one more in the pipes that was recorded a while ago and are actively seeking out some new material to talk about, if we can all get together to do so!</p>
<p>For the moment, we apologize for the delay between postings, and we would like to offer you our thoughts on two articles:</p>
<p>"The Cultural Economy of Fandom" by John Fiske (1992) from The Adoring Audience: Fan Culture and Popular Media, edited by Lisa A. Lewis, p. 30-49,<br/>and<br/>"A Fannish Field of Value: Online Fan Gift Culture" by Karen Hellekson (2009) from Cinema Journal Vol. 48(4), p. 113-118.</p>
<p>As always, we welcome any feedback and further discussion!  Please feel free to subscribe here, or join us on the ficthropology community on <a href="http://ficthropology.livejournal.com/">livejournal </a> or <a href="http://ficthropology.dreamwidth.org/">dreamwidth</a>, and thank you for listening!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 5: Economics of Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> The podcast Ficthropology is designed as a discussion of the wonderful world of fan fiction from a critical standpoint. Modeled after an informal academic discussion group, we generally tackle one article, book, or theme per episode, from any field from anthropology, media studies, communications, women's studies - whoever has an interesting take of fanfic, its writers, readers, community, genres, themes, trends, or tropes. Anything is fair game! It is not fandom specific, and we tend to pull examples from any fandom we've come across in our travels.

[Episode Five](http://phrontistery.info/Ficthropology_Episode5_CulturalEconomy_Final.mp3) clocks in at just under one hour and 22 minutes - gosh, we sure can talk :o

Please check out the notes below for links to this episodes recs, and thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Recs this time around are as follows:
> 
> Earis's rec: [Tour de Force](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439575) by TheHoyden (Hockey RPF)  
> Elanya's rec: [For the Duration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/739005) by Naraht (The Charioteer)  
> Curtana's rec: [Azure's Consort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/309733) by Lilthehunger (Books of the Raksura)  
> Lukoni's rec: [Force Majeur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/299861) by Astolat (American Revolution RPF)


End file.
